1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular furniture, and, more particularly, to an electrification method and apparatus for a modular wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panel systems are used extensively in commercial, industrial and other settings to define workspace, provide privacy, control traffic flow, and minimize noise. Wall panel systems can also provide suitable structures for use with desks, tables, shelves, trays, other work surfaces and the like as well as with other furniture, components, equipment and material such as may be used in a commercial or industrial setting. In addition, wall panel systems can be advantageously integrated into the design and decoration of a commercial or industrial setting to improve the aesthetic appeal of the environment.
Wall panel systems may include individual wall panel units of various types and sizes. Wall panel units may be full height floor-to-ceiling walls or may be walls of less than floor-to ceiling height, or may include a combination of such walls of varying heights. Wall panel units may totally enclose or only partially enclose specific areas depending upon the particular needs of the site. An advantage of wall panel systems of this type is that they can be reconfigured relatively easily compared to permanent wall structures (such as studs and drywall plaster, or concrete).
In using wall panel systems, it is usually necessary to provide electricity to workstations located in and around the wall panel units. Present demands for electrical power consumption may require the provision of several circuits through a wall panel system. Present demands may even require the use of one or more isolated circuits that do not share a neutral or ground wire with other circuits in order to minimize electrical interference that might cause problems for computer or communication systems. Accordingly, it is desirable that an electric distribution system be provided with the wall panel system that is easy to install yet provides a high level of electrical service.
Related to the feature of ease of installation is reconfigurability. Wall panel systems may be preferred over permanent wall structures because of the relative ease with which such systems can be reconfigured to adapt to the needs of a changing and/or expanding business. In particular, where a wall panel system is of high quality and durable, it is possible that at some point during the use of the wall panel system, the user's need changes and a reconfiguration of the wall panel system will be desired. In such a case, it is advantageous to have an electrical distribution system that can be easily reconnected and reconfigured at the user's site either in the event of a reconfiguration of the wall panel system or in order to provide a different level of electric service to an existing wall panel system.
The increased use of electrified office equipment such as computers, monitors, facsimile machines, copiers, printers, scanners, clocks and the like tend to increase the need for electrical service within an industrial, commercial, educational and other environments. This increased electrical usage combined with the reconfigurable nature of the modular furniture environment creates a need for electrical service which can be easily expandable. It is further desired that the electrical service be expanded without interrupting the existing electrical service.
A power distribution system for the electrification of modular wall panels is known, for example, which includes a plurality of electrical power lines and a plug-receiving receptacle mounted adjacent the power lines for interconnection therewith. Receptacle contacts mounted on the receptacle and a plurality of interchangeable circuit control modules allow for selectively interchangeably interconnecting the plug-receiving receptacle with different power distribution circuits. However, such a system does not expand the electrical system within the modular wall panel, but instead, merely reconfigures it to connect certain receptacles with selected conductors.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for expanding electrical service in an existing modular wall panel which is compatible with existing electrical circuits and which can be installed without the need for reconfiguring existing circuits.